Bad-Anon
'Bad-Anon '''is a support group for the bad guys of the arcade games at Litwak's Arcade once a week. The slogan for the group is "One game at a time". The meetings are held in the Ghost Pen of the game ''Pac-Man and are led by Clyde. The members share their woes as a result of being bad guys and give each other support. Meetings are ended by the Bad Guy Affirmation: "I am bad, and that's good. I will never be good, and that's not bad. There's no one I'd rather be than me." It's here that Ralph starts to admit his desire for acknowledgement. Members *Clyde from Pac-Man (leader) *M. Bison from Street Fighter *Dr Robotnik from Sonic the Hedgehog *Zangief from Street Fighter II *Bowser from Super Mario Bros. *Smoke from Mortal Kombat *Kano from Mortal Kombat (refered to as Cyborg in the credits) *Satan (an allusion to a Diablo from Final Fantasy) *Cyril the Zombie from House of the Dead *Beholder from Eye of the Beholder *Neff from Altered Beast *Mishaela from Shining Force *Saw-Hand Cyborg from Cyborg Justice *Wreck-It Ralph (recent member) from Fix-It Felix, Jr. Trivia *The two Bad-Anon meetings that Ralph attends are used as the bookends for the film (the prologue and the epilogue). *Dr. Wily from Mega Man was originally set to make an appearance in the Bad-Anon villains support group as shown in an early render image. However, he was cut in the final version of the film and replaced with Smoke from Mortal Kombat. *In both the Junior Novelization and Golden Books adaptations, all of the real-world video game baddies are replaced with generic video game baddies. *A lot of the Bad-Anon villains are actually voiced by the very actors that voiced them in the games. However, villains that are not voiced in their games are instead voiced by generic animated TV and film voice actors. Bowser, on the other hand, appears to be the only villain incapable of speech, instead he communicates in evil cackles and angry growls. *The video game villains' sprites with the exception of Clyde were all created specifically for the film, and look nothing like how their sprites appeared in their respective games. Most noticeably, Bowser's sprite resembles the one from Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. However, it's possible that they all altered their sprites so that they all are drawn in the same artstyle of Pac-Man. *Of all the video game characters and elements that appear in the film, the Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, Street Fighter, Q*Bert, Tapper, and Pong characters are the only ones who are all drawn very accurate to their games' official artwork: While Kano sports the red eye like his Mortal Kombat ''counterpart, his appearance in the game doesn't have the mechanical right arm. Neff's rhino form in ''Altered Beast is gray (like an actual rhinoceros) instead of purple like in the film, and most noticably, Clyde looks more like his in-game sprite rather than his official artwork seen the game Pac-Man World (which looks like this, a similar treatment was done to the other three ghosts as with Pac-Man himself). *Zangief is actually portrayed as a villain in this film, similar to his appearances in the live-action Street Fighter film and animated cartoon series, but not in the games. According to director Rich Moore (who ironically voices him in the film), the reason for Zangief's villainy was due to the fact that Moore found him very hard to beat when playing ''Street Fighter II ''as a boy and personally considered him to be a villain. *The sprite depicting Ralph grabbing the cherries before leaving ''Pac-Man ''and later sharing them with the ''Q*Bert ''gang eventually shows up one more time at the end of the film when the Walt Disney Pictures logo becomes a "kill screen." Category:Groups Category:Wreck-It Ralph characters